Undead
"If life be virtuous and death be blessed, surely they are perfection. :::--Morgaerod The undead are born from a virus known simply as the undead virus, which infects host bodies and mutates them into the more familiar collective species known as the undead. The undead virus itself exists in seven subspecies that affect living beings in different ways. However, all undead viruses damage either the body, soul, or both of any given host in order to make the legendary transformation. __TOC__ History ''Coming soon. Characteristics There are seven types or 'species' of undead, all of which exhibit certain characteristics and attributes that differentiate them from the rest. However, all undead also share similar characteristics that identify them as undead. All undead suffer from allergies ranging from minor annoyances to fatal encounters with silver, due to silver being the dominant metal of the Element Darkness. Most undead also share a weakness against gold and sunlight, the effects of which are different than that of silver. Undead creatures sport abilities that cannot be explained by normal scientific means, and as the name suggests, do not truly 'live' according to scientific definitions. Most undead creatures have magical abilities that granting great powers of endurance and regeneration, and are otherwise mainly immune to conventional means of injury. As the undead virus is incompatible with others of its own kind, it is possible to destroy an undead creature by infecting it with undead virus different from its own 'species'. Species Vampire :Main article: Vampire Arguably one of the most, if not the most, well-known of all undead species, vampires are known for their apparent longevity, refined personalities and appearances, as well as an undying thirst for blood. Werewolf :Main article: Werewolf Werewolves are difficult to detect in normal day-to-day life, and often do not even realize their state as an undead being. This changes under short-term exposure to the light of the full moon, in which they undergo a quick and often painful transformation into the legendary bestial form. Stilker :Main article: Stilker One of the more peculiar and less 'famous' species of undead, stilkers are non-rotting corpses that gradually take on the appearance of their surroundings. This attribute renders them more difficult to detect by others, which contributes to their general lack of public knowledge. Zombie :Main article: Zombie Vying alongside vampires for the most famous 'species' of undead, zombies are shambling corpses that commonly have one perpetual, single desire - that to feed. Zombies are easily detected upon observation, for those infected often display a lack of intelligence and a near-uncontrollable hunger for fresh prey. Spectre :Main article: Spectre Contrary to popular opinion, spectres are not in fact ghosts, which exist as a completely separate 'species' of being, but have confusingly similar attributes and appearances. Spectres appear majorly as floating, semi-transparent cloaks that possess some sort of supernaturally enhanced object, such as a lantern or a bladed weapon. Wight :Main article: Wight Wights perhaps deviate from their pre-infected forms more so than any other 'species' of undead in the manner of appearance. Wights appear as black, writhing masses of semi-solid shadows, often taking the shape of mischievious, spined reptillian creatures. Ghoul :Main article: Ghoul Ghouls are very hard to detect, due to their physical selves being almost identical to their pre-infected forms. Ghouls also prefer, for the most part, to remain inconspicuous, and can even make use of innate powers of illusion to complete the masquerade. Category:Undead Category:Species